


La maladie

by Tajlina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/pseuds/Tajlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anserson ne se sent pas bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La maladie

Malgré l'opinion de Sherlock Holmes Anderson n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il n'était pas très attentif ou sage, mais tout le monde n'en a pas besoin. John le plaignait dans son coeur surtout quand le détective consultant lui faisait passer pour un imbécile. Personne ne méritait un tel dédain. Ce jour l'assesseur médical était extraordinairement pale et nerveux sur le site du crime. Deux fois il a même laissé tomber les pochettes avec des preuves ce que n'est pas resté inaperçu par Holmes. Quand detective s'est retourné pour parler à Lestrade, John a demandé Anderson :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Anderson a acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

\- Êtes-vous malade ? - insistait John.

\- Ça ne va pas du tout. Lorsque j'appuie sur mon coeur, ça me fait mal. Quand je tâte mon foie, la douleur est intense, et quand je touche mon ventre, ça me fait très mal aussi. Vous avez une idée...

Mais Sherlock a pris John sous le bras.

\- Allons-y ! Il nous faut être à la gare de King's-Cross dans une demi-heure afin que nous attrapions l'assassin de madame Norton !

Dans le taxi John ne cessait pas de penser à la maladie d'assesseur médical. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il travaille dans un état pareil ! John a tiré de sa poche son portable et tapé un long message en expliquant à Anderson tous les risques qu'il affrontait. John s'est calmé : Anderson devrait aller chez le médecin et recevoir le traitement qu'il fallait.

Le jour suivant Lestrade a téléphoné. Après la travaille Anderson est allé à l'hôpital et s'est fait examiner. Il était déjà trop tard pour recevoir les résultats et on lui a envoyé à la maison. Anderson a bu une plaine bouteille de whisky et s'est tiré dans la tête. Dans sa note il a écrit qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre avec le cancer ou quoi que ce soit et la vie lui est devenue insupportable. Dans le rapport de son médecin on a lu que la seule perturbation qu'avait Anderson était un doigt cassé.

_\- Docteur, ça ne va pas du tout. Lorsque j'appuie sur mon coeur, ça me fait mal. Quand je tâte mon foie, la douleur est intense, et quand je touche mon ventre, ça me fait très mal aussi. Vous avez une idée de ce que j'ai ?_

_\- Oui, monsieur, le doigt cassé._

C’est vraiment drôle, non?


End file.
